The Devil's Life as a Part-Timer
by ScarletRedfox
Summary: Maou's life as a employee at McRonald's and posing as a human wasn't as difficult as he had initially thought, his generals were adapting nicely too. Emilia the Hero didn't seem too thrilled to see him among humans, but at least she didn't try to kill him as often. Trying to understand humans was harder than he thought, trying to understand his own heart was even more difficult.
1. The Demon King General's Love Interest!

**The Devil's Life as a Part-Timer**

 **Hey everyone!** The name's DragonRedfox but you can just call me **Redfox** for short :D I just finished watching " _The Devil as a Part Timer"_ again and I finally decided to write a story about it and see where it'll go! :)

Well then, hope you guys enjoy reading! Please leave a review or PM me if you think it's decent and if I should continue! Thanks!

 **NOTE** **: Ah, right, since it's my first time writing "The Devil as a Part Timer" I would appreciate it very much if you can give me some pointers on how to improve the characters and point out if they're too OC or something like that! Thank you! :3**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own The Devil as a Part Timer, nor the manga, spin-offs or anime. I just own the plot!_**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Demon King General's Love Interest!**

It was a quiet morning in Devil's Castle where the three demons resided in their modest living quarters.

Until Urushihara opened his mouth…

"Oho, so the faithful, mighty demon general fell prey to women's charms did he?" Lucifer grinned evilly, slurping loudly his noodles, grimacing slightly when they left a boring taste in his mouth.

God…they've been eating those damn noodles for _weeks_. While they did appreciate Suzuno being so generous and giving them food, it was far too much to consume in such a short time before they expired, which is why they ate them every day…in the morning, for dinner and for supper…

Joy.

"Why you insolent brat! Shut your mouth would you? You have completely misunderstood the entire situation!" Mao just looked between his two former subordinates, sighing loudly after he swallowed down his own noodles.

"Oh really? Oh my dear Satan, why don't you enlighten me?" Urushihara's grin only widened, his chin resting lazily against the palm of his propped hand.

Mao rolled his eyes and cleared his throat, "Well…from what Emi told me it was obvious Ashiya greatly enjoyed his brief talk with her friend, uh…what was her name? Come on, I keep forgetting it…" Mao punched his open palm in frustration

"Her name was Rika Suzuki milord and while I certainly did enjoy her company, it was nothing like that demon's tainted thoughts!" he sent Urushihara a frosty glare over his bowl.

Mao smirked slyly, "Well, you seemed to enjoy her company quite a lot Ashiya. I was just kidding ya know? Of course I know her name, she's Emi's friend from work and a real good one at that." He grinned at Ashiya's embarrassed scowl

"M-m-my apologies sire! I-I-It was not in my intention to q-question your intelligence! Oh I deserve nothing but the worst punishment for my foolishness!" Ashiya dramatically wept into his arms, pounding the floor with his fist.

Urushihara rolled his eyes and drank his soda peacefully, "So, you gonna ask the chick out?"

He didn't expect the general's next reaction, "Miss Suzuki is most certainly not a "chick" I advise you to use words more appropriate when referring to ladies, Urushihara," his glare only intensified at the purple haired demon's laughter

"Oh that was gold dude! You _are_ crushing on her! Damn!" he slapped his knee, happily drinking from his soda with a wide, fanged grin.

It seemed like Ashiya gave up the pointless fight and instead opted to address his superior," Sire, do tell when will you end your shift today?" the heated glare was gone now

Mao rubbed his chin, "Let's see…it depends on how many customers we get today, if I manage to attract many I'll probably work till 6 or 7. Don't worry, Dullahan and I will arrive on time to eat supper," he smiled

Ashiya nodded, satisfied with the answer. The tall, former demon general stood up and walked over to their modest fridge, glancing inside. A bead of sweat started rapidly forming on his forehead.

"Um…sire…" Ashiya was quite nervous and Mao only assumed the worst, oh no…

"SIRE WE DON'T HAVE ANYMORE EGGS AND RICE!" Ashiya quickly dived for the magazine tower in the corner, turning his back on his roommates to sneakily retrieve a single note from behind the pile where he kept a secret stash of their money stored to prevent either Mao or _especially_ Urushihara from wasting all of their savings.

Mao rubbed the back of his neck," Don't worry about it Ashiya, it's the first day of the new month right? You said there are usually plenty of discounts on that day so you don't have to worry about spending too much," it all seemed to be fine to Mao, but not to Ashiya.

He exploded.

"But sire! The next store which has ALL the discounts is an hour and a half walk from the Devil's Castle! I'll simply buy all the necessary items in the afternoon! There should be a bigger discount later in the afternoon!" Ashiya waved his finger in triumph while Urushihara just stared in boredom at his two roommates and friends.

"Would you like to use Dullahan today? I can use the bus no problem-" before Mao could finish though, Ashiya interrupted him

"Under no circumstances my liege! I believe I'll be fine making the journey to the store by foot. I cannot possibly take away your trusted steed from you!" Mao sighed, nodding his head patiently.

"Idiot…" Urushihara muttered before he turned around and took his rightful spot in front of his beloved PC, immediately starting to type on the keyboard enthusiastically and scrolling down pages after pages of the latest MMPO games coming out this month.

"URUSHIHARA! STOP SEARCHING FOR WAYS TO MAKE US BROKE!" Ashiya shouted while lunging for the unsuspecting teen.

Mao sighed, slapping a hand to his forehead before he stood up and left for work on his faithful steed Dullahan.

* * *

"Hello, Emi here speaking, how may I help you?" Emilia the Hero said through her earpiece, greeting yet another caller at the call center where she worked at.

" _Hi, now let's see, I want a pizza, extra large, with onions, extra cheese, some ham-_ "

Emi grit her teeth, " _Urushihara!_ This _isn't_ a pizzeria! Call a pizzeria but _don't_ pester me at work!" the hero snarled into the microphone near her mouth.

" _Well gee, you don't have to shout, can't you just call them there? I'm too lazy to_ ," the demon said lazily on the other line

" _How_ weren't you lazy to call _me_?! Stop calling me at work!" before she could end the call, Urushihara suddenly grew serious

" _Listen, this isn't the only reason why I'm calling_ ," Emi perked up at Lucifer's serious tone, she quickly looked around herself to make sure nobody was listening before she leaned in to her computer.

"What's wrong?"

" _It's about Ashiya_ ," Urushihara hesitated, probably to add dramatic effect before he said, " _I think he's being possessed by a demon!_ "

Emi's eyes widened in horror, a demon? _Again_? Did he open a Gate and somehow some creature searched them out? She swore they were a _magnet_ for trouble!

"What?! A demon?!" Emi covered her mouth quickly, she noticed that some of her colleagues were giving her strange looks, including Rika, "Uhm…s-sorry! The caller thinks he is a demon! Ha!"

Emi blushed in embarrassment, diving her head further down to hide herself out of view, before she whispered, "Sorry, you said Ashiya might be possessed by a demon? Why do you think that?"

" _Well, for one, he's acting pretty strange. Stranger than normal anyway, hell he's even more eager to do housework than usually, saying stuff like he's the "foundation of this operation" and that I should actually find a_ _ **job**_ _so we can function as a_ _ **company**_ _,_ "

Emi was silent for a moment, before she slammed her head against the desk, and sighed long and hard. She lifted her head and rubbed the aching spot with growing irritation, "Listen Urushihara, Ashiya is _not_ being possessed by a demon alright?! It's all in your head! Besides, I think his talk with Rika at SFC may have had an impact on him, to some extent at least. I'm sure he will be back to normal in no time at all!"

" _At least as "normal" as those demons can get,_ " Emi thought dryly, sighing in relief

" _But you didn't order me my pizza yet!"_ came the drawn out whine.

"Knock it off! Order it yourself!" Emi semi-shouted in the receiver before she ended her call with the former demon general.

"Uh, hey, Emi?" Rika leaned back with her chair, raising a questioning eyebrow at her irritated friend.

"Y-yes Rika?" oh great…what if she heard her?

"Are you alright? You seem stressed, who was that on the line anyway? Someone you know?"

 _"_ _Someone I used to fight with and who's the demon king's former general,"_

"Oh no, no, it was some delusional caller, saying something that he's some demon from another world or something like that!" Emi laughed nervously, hoping Rika believed her little white lie.

"Oh, wow, what did you tell him?" the curious eyes of her friend blinked at her.

"Uhh, w-well you know, I told him he should get help and such! Seek out a mental institution!" Emi giggled nervously, straightening up and taking a deep breath.

" _Well…that turned out well…_ ", Emi thought with a drawn out, tired sigh.

"Well, it's almost time for our break, wanna go grab a bite to eat at McRonald's?" Rika smiled at her friend, winking mischievously

"Knock it off…you _know_ I don't like him that way!" Emi protested heavily, already knowing whom she meant.

"Doesn't look like that to me! After all, you met up with him every time you canceled our dates right? You can't tell me a woman isn't in love when she secretly meets up with a guy like that," Rika grinned

Emilia flushed bright red, slinging her bag over her shoulder as they leisurely walked toward the exit of the building, "It's not like that and you know it! Our meetings were always strictly business-like!" a sly smirk crept up on to the hero's face, "Well, what about Ashiya hmm?"

Rika quickly looked away, pretending to check her phone as her face took on a unnatural pink hue, "I-I don't know what you mean, I don't even know who that 'Ashiya' you are talking about is,"

"Don't play dumb with me, you're more perceptive than that. You know exactly who I mean, Mao's roommate, one of my…erm…former business rivals. You know, tall, light short hair-"

"Oh, alright already! Yes I know who you mean!" Rika suddenly shouted in embarrassment, "But it's not what you're thinking Emi alright? I just met him the first time a few weeks ago at SFC! And that was for like ten minutes! It's impossible to "like" someone like that in such a short time!"

"Sure thing Rika," Emi laughed at the priceless expression on her friend's face as the two women walked across the street toward McRonald's.

"Hello! How may I serve you today? We have the super delicious and brand new chilli burger on our menu today! Along with a refreshment and a free toy for the little ones to offer!" Mao greeted none other than Emi and her friend Rika, the hero was frowning while her friend smiled at Mao.

"Hello Mao, uhm…I suppose I'll take the usual, you know my order right?" Rika asked with a smile as she was starting to take out her wallet from her purse.

"Hello Rika, yes of course I do. What about-"

"I'll also take the usual….please," Emi's frown deepened at Mao's surprised expression which only lasted for a second before he smiled again and nodded politely.

"If you would only wait for a few minutes your order will be done shortly, thank you for coming to McRonald's!" Mao smiled and disappeared in the back, quickly filling their orders together with the rest of his crew.

"He's pretty kind right? At first he seemed a bit off, but I guess it's because of your strained past together huh?" Rika commented with a smile, looking at her friend.

"Yeah…strained past…right…" Emi sighed, images of Ente Isla and the Demon King's true appearance flashing in her mind.

"Oh! Excuse me, Emi, miss Suzuki!" a deep yet kind male voice called out to the two women, who turned around in surprise.

It was none other than Ashiya, who was carrying a bag of what appeared to be groceries.

"Hello Ashiya!" Rika greeted back with a bright smile, which only made Emi smirk almost evilly at her friend's obvious happiness at seeing the demon in disguise.

"What brings you here?" Emi asked, crossing her arms

"Well, if you must know, I'm here in order to support mi-…I mean _Mao_ to retain a healthy and balanced nutrition. So I brought along some cooked vegetables for him," Ashiya held up the bag as he said this, a smile on his face, "I assume you're here on a break?"

"Oh yes, um, we were hungry so we decided to eat here," Rika answered a bit hesitantly, averting her eyes briefly from Ashiya.

"Why don't you two sit down? I forgot to order something, I'll be right back!" Emilia pushed the demon and her friend toward a empty table, winking discreetly at Rika as the brunette blushed in embarrassment at Emi's scheme.

"Hey what do you think you're doing here? This is for authorized staff only-"

"Oh shut up! And be quiet, can you hear them?" Emi turned to Mao, who grumbled something underneath his breath about stubborn females.

"Huh? Hear who?" he blinked cluelessly, crouching down low to Emi's level behind the counter.

"Ashiya and Rika! They are alone now over there on that table!" Emi grinned

"Yeah so?" Mao didn't understand it at all, "So what if they are alone? You are alone with Rika all the time," the hero could only shake her head at the dense demon

"You can be so dense sometimes! I thought demons were supposed to have harems in Ente Isla, shouldn't you know about mating customs or courting?" she shot a suspicious look at the stunned McRonald's employee.

"MATING?!" he suddenly shouted in alarm, nearly jumping over the counter before Emilia quickly pulled him back down, nearly making him crash on top of her.

"G-get off me you pervert!" she half shouted, ignoring the confused looks from the other employees.

Mao scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment, straightening his shirt, "Well, for your information _hero_ , not all demons have harems you know. Of course, I know about such customs, I've been educated about them after all,"

"I thought female demons desired only the most powerful demons. Shouldn't you have had countless of willing females falling for you since you were the demon king?" Emi hated to say those words, she didn't know why, but she just did.

"That's true, on one side anyway. Demons mate for life, unlike how humans believe it to be, I've researched about demons here on Earth, it seems like those old "tales" about us depict us as lusty, perverted demons with large harems." Mao chuckled, "That's not true at all, demons are actually quite loyal. It's the lower demons that are a little twisted and desire harems. More powerful demons desire a mate for life. Well…I've had "offers", many actually, but I've never been interested."

At Emi's skeptical look Mao looked highly offended, "W-what? Leading and planning a war is hard work. I wouldn't have even had time for that harem or a mate anyway," he crossed his arms with a pout.

"Well, now you're here, you would have time to find a mate, or at least a girlfriend or something…" Emi cursed herself silently for actually saying that, "A-anyway, can you hear what they're saying?" she concentrated on the task back at hand.

Mao closed his eyes and concentrated, "Yes..." he whispered, listening intently while Emilia waited almost impatiently.

" _So, I...I heard you lived with Mao!"_ came Rika's embarrassed squeaky voice, Mao smirked.

" _Ah, yes, yes, that's correct. I live with...Mao and another friend of ours in a apartment complex,"_ he snickered... _"apartment complex"_ sounded regal in comparison to what their home actually looked like.

" _I assume you're here on break from work?"_ Satan would have slapped his general right there and then if he had the chance to, couldn't they think of anything more _interesting_ to talk about?

" _Yes, Emi and I just came here. Oh I just remembered, why is our order taking so long?"_ Mao's eyes widened and he suddenly sprang up, startling Emilia who was leaning in closer to him, as if able to hear what he was hearing.

"The order!" Mao raced inside the kitchen, completely forgetting Emi and the reason why they were hiding in the first place.

When he rushed back out, hands holding the tray with their order, Mao nearly tripped over himself at the scene he witnessed.

Ashiya and Rika were sitting opposite of each-other at a table, their respective bags on the floor and Ashiya looked flustered and happy as did Rika.

For some reason, Mao felt a pang of guilt hit him. _"He never looked so happy back in Ente Isla... I admit, leading a life as a human was more enjoyable than a demon general leading a war..."_ he shook his head and walked toward them, a kind smile on his face.

"Here is your order! I do apologize for the delay, we've had...um we've had certain technological issues at the back!" Mao scratched at the back of his neck nervously, feeling two pairs of eyes staring up at him.

Rika rose an eyebrow, "...Technological issues? In the kitchen?" Mao sweated, he wasn't a really good liar, "...well, I guess that can happen, with all the machines working there after all," he sighed in relief, glad to know his lie wasn't a total failure.

"Oh, I apologize I've forgotten to order as well," Ashiya suddenly said and Mao took out his pen and notepad, ready to take down his friend's order when suddenly Rika shyly tapped his hand.

"Um...t-that's alright, we...w-we can share," both males stared dumbly at her, "T-that is i-if y-you like!" she quickly blurted out, cheeks becoming a soft, interesting pink in embarrassment at her own stuttering and sudden boldness.

Ashiya needed a moment to register what happened, before he was quick to decline politely, "Oh no! By no means can I take what is rightfully yours! I shall wait for my order to be ready," his tone offered no room for arguments, but Emi didn't tell the demons that her friend was quite resolute when she wanted to be...

"Nonsense! Come, there's more than enough for the both of us," she smiled brightly at him, trying hard to ignore the blush dusting her cheeks.

Ashiya's astonished expression melted away when Mao discreetly kicked his foot under the table, snapping his friend out of his stupor, "I-I see...thank you," shooting a brief, grateful look at his lord, Ashiya moved his stool a bit closer to the table and tentavly reached out to pluck a single fry from the medium sized stash made up of French fries on her plate.

Rika smiled and pushed her tray in the middle, depositing Emi's try on the table next to theirs, causing her friend to look at her in shock.

"What?! She just dumped me for him!" the hero sighed, shaking her head, " Oh well...as long as she's happy,"

Mao looked at the time before he disappeared in the kitchen, when he came back a short while later, he was holding a burger and French fries in his hands, sitting down at the table where Emilia's tray was.

The hero blinked rapidly, "Hey what are you doing? That's my spot," she growled.

Mao continued to eat his burger, "I'm hungry and my break just started," he glanced toward the clock and sure enough, his shift was over for the next half an hour.

Emi growled to herself, muttering something about stupid demons and their weird mannerisms, before reluctantly sitting down opposite of the demon lord and grabbing her own burger.

Hope you all enjoyed it! **Next chapter will be titled "The Demon King Invites a Guest!" Reviews** are always very appreciated, I'll do anything I can to improve! :)


	2. The Demon King Invites a Guest!

...Uh, oh wow, I really never expected this measly first attempt at writing in the fandom to be so well received! Thanks everyone who bothered to read the first short chapter and leave a review! :) It got me really riled up to continue writing it so thank you a lot! (bows)

 **GUESTS:** It's not a necessity but if you could, could the 'Guests' without an acc think up of a name for themselves? Just so I can address them personally when writing a reply to their kind reviews! :) Thanks!

 **ANSWERS TO REVIEWS:**

 **Guest 1#:** Yeah...that's what I meant with the "coming up with a name" I hate to address guests as "Guest 1" or such because I just think it's too impersonal ^^ (blushes) Aw, thank you so much! Thanks for the encouragement and the nice compliments! :3 Oh and thanks for the tip on Maou's name too ;)

 **Hellifrit:** (wipes away imaginary tear) And I'm just gonna say this: I'm glad I found such wonderful reviewers! T_T :)

 **Zachariah T. Kitchell:** haha Thanks a bunch! :)

 **Sergeant peace:** Why thank you :)

 **Lucasvelaguk:** O.O Uh...really? You sure? Nah, I'm sure there's plenty of it, but I admit, I browsed through a few pages and haven't really found much..."interesting" fanfic T_T And thanks so much, I'm all riled up to write! :)

 **Hyuuzu Avery:** (grins) Thanks! ;)

 **Vi-Violence:** (cries tears of happiness) Thank you a lot, I'm really glad everyone seems to enjoy the first chapter!

 **Guest 2 #:** (blushes and scratches neck) Aw, thanks so much! :) I was really insecure, it being the first time I'm writing for this fandom, so I thought I would suck ^^ Oh just a tidbit: could you maybe come up with a username? If you want to! You know, so I don't call you "Guest 2" and such

* * *

 **The Demon King Invites a Guest!**

"Urushihara..." a shadow covered Ashiya's eyes as the tall former demon general surveyed the plethora of square-shaped, half opened containers which seemed to hold the current interest of the fallen angel sitting before the 'TV', fully absorbed in fighting off what appeared to be a strangely shaped demon.

" _URUSHIHARA!_ " Ashiya's aura flared as the fall angel _finally_ acknowledged his presence by jumping in his seat and turning around to glare icily up at the pale blonde man.

" _What?!_ Can't you see I'm kicking demon butt right no-" he took a good look at Ashiya's features before swallowing roughly, "-...now?" Ashiya's expression darkened, "Uh...Alciel?"

"What is the meaning of _this_?" Ashiya gestured to the floor, covered with the latest games Urushihara has secretly purchased through the internet before Ashiya had checked his browser history.

"Uh...well...ya see...I kinda got lost in the internet and this website popped up and it sort of read something like "50% off" and "the latest hack and slash fantasy games" and-"

"I DID NOT ASK YOU THAT!" Ashiya roared, the house shaking with the intensity of his voice, hands clenched into fists beside him.

Urushihara paled like a ghost, "...Ok, ok, look. Here's the truth, so I got kidnapped and the creepy guy with some pig mask or whatever tried to bribe me into buying all these cool and awesome games or he would threaten Maou and everyone else and-" a solid kick sent him flying into the wall face first.

"Do you expect me to believe a children's story of getting kidnapped and some human bribing a _fallen angel_ and _demon general_?" Ashiya fixed him with a look, arms crossed and a demonic expression tainting his handsome features.

Urushihara groaned, slowly picking himself up from kissing the wall and dusting himself off, " _Former_ demon general mind you," he frowned, "Hey, that was convincing admit it,"

Ashiya mentally counted to ten before taking a deep breath and asking the one thing that has been on his mind since the start of this ridiculous conversation, "...How much money did you spend if it was 50 percent off?" he rose an eyebrow skeptically.

Urushihara actually winced, "Uhh...well..ok the thing with 50 percent off was a lie so-"

"How _much_?"

His voice turned meek and he tried making himself as small as possible as he dashed toward the bathroom on the other side of the room and locked himself in before saying, "OVER one hundred thousand yen!"

There was a considerable amount of silence in the small apartment and Urushihara briefly thought of unlocking the door and checking if Ashiya fainted before he heard a loud, heavy force slam itself into the door, frantically jamming the doorknob as Ashiya's enraged, demonic voice rang through the door , " _I SHALL BANISH YOU TO THE DARKEST PITS OF HELL AND FEED YOU TO ENTE ISLA'S MOST VILE DEMON EATING CRETINS OF THE UNDERWORLD YOU VERMIN!"_

Urushihara panicked and quickly dug into his pocket for his cell phone, quickly dialing the only emergency number he knew could help in this situation.

* * *

"Thank you for your call today, my name is Emi Yusa, how can I help-"

" _HE'S A DEMON! A DEMON! HE WILL KILL ME! CALL AN AMBULANCE! CALL THE COPS! JUST HELP ME HERO!"_ a panicked, distraught voice of a _very_ familiar demon entered her ears, some of her colleagues sending her weird looks at her next outburst.

"Urushihara! Not again! This is a _call center_ , _not_ a police station or a support group! I don't have time for your stupid daily problems-"

" _BUT HE WILL KILL ME! KILL ME I SAY! HEAR ME OUT! I PURCHASED A FEW THINGS ON THE INTERNET AND NOW ASHIYA IS OUT FOR MY HIDE!"_ the frantic demon shouted into her ear and Emi gripped the desk tightly in order to calm down.

"...I'm sure Ashiya has very good reasons _why_ he would like to kill you, just what and how much did you purchase?" she frowned, having a very good idea of how much money he must have spent in order for the domestic, peaceful Ashiya to lose his cool so much as going full demon on him.

" _THIS ISN'T IMPORTANT NOW IS IT?! I THINK HE WILL BREAK DOWN THE DOOR!"_ loud thumps and thuds were heard through her ear piece and Emi rose an eyebrow, wondering just where in the house Urushihara locked himself up in to avoid Ashiya's wrath.

" _YOU INSOLENT VERMIN! YOU HAVE NEARLY MADE US BROKE! OVER ONE HUNDRED AND THOUSAND YEN FOR SOME STUPID SQUARE PACKAGES YOU CALL "GAMES"!"_ Emi nearly fell over her chair at hearing the surprisingly large sum of money for what Ashiya called "some" games.

"What?! Just how many games did you buy for them to cost so much?!" she nearly shouted into her earpiece, not caring for the strange looks sent her way.

" _Hey, hey, hey! I'm not being interrogated here! A hundred or something games isn't a lot ya know!"_ Emi slapped her forehead, sighing heavily and slumping into her chair as she heard another loud bang.

"Whatever! I don't have time for your antics! You deserve to be killed for wasting so much money," she promptly hung up, exhaling loudly when she felt the beginnings of a headache worming their way into her skull.

"Hey uh...Emi? You okay? Just who was that anyway? That weird caller again who thinks he's a demon?" Rika blinked, tilting her head in confusion at the distressed and slightly irritated look on her friend's face.

Emi felt herself sweating at coming up with a believable excuse this time, "Uh, yeah, yeah, you know how people are these days," she didn't even notice her hand rapidly fanning herself in a feeble attempt at appearing calm, "Some need help or get too immersed with video games and all that they think they're demons! Ha!" she laughed, mentally smacking herself for her poor acting skills.

Rika frowned in thought, "Hm...uh yeah, I guess..." she glanced at the clock and smiled, "Oh hey, our shift is almost over, who knew how time flies...so where do you want to eat? Want to go to Mg-"

"No!" Emi's answer was far too quick for her friend's taste.

"Aha, and why not? I think last time was just fine," she commented with a impish smile that gave Emi a devilish idea.

The red haired hero leaned on her elbows, seizing her friend up, "Oh? I wonder why? Well, I suppose your stay there was very nice when you talked to Ashiya the whole time-"

"I-I-I did not talk with him _all the time_! Y-you just suddenly disappeared and he was there and it was nothing, nothing, nothing! Completely nothing!" Rika's face took n interesting hues of red and pink.

Emi smirked almost evilly, "For your information, I didn't _disappear_ , my tray was suddenly on a different table and I was somehow forced to eat without my friend," she winked, laughing at the look on Rika's stunned and embarrassed face.

" _But_ you _did_ eat together with a certain MgRonald's employee," Rika's grin was anything but innocent.

Emi flushed, "T-t-that, that h-he forced himself upon me! I didn't even _want_ him to do that!" her sudden, loud shriek of mortification ended up in half of the office staring at her with mixed feelings, various thoughts running through their minds at the innuendos in her sentence.

"Uhh...it's alright Emi, l-let's just go and eat," Rika quickly shed their earpieces and uniforms and _dragged_ her out of the office, leaving behind an office full of confused employees and disturbed clients.

* * *

A violent shiver ran down Maou's spine as he handed a customer's order out, rubbing at the back of his neck with a uneasy feeling settling into the pit of his stomach.

" _Somehow, I have this weird feeling like something happened...could it be another demon?"_ Maou wasn't sure if his fears were of any concern to be taken seriously, but he couldn't shake it off no matter what he did.

" _I hope everything is alright with Ashiya and Urushihara,"_ his thoughts were promptly interrupted by the arrival of a new customer.

"We will not speak of this again," Ashiya's sour attitude toward the fallen angel had only tripled after the...'bathroom incident'...

"Agreed..." the purple haired youth grumbled under his breath, not daring to touch his computer again after the recent attempt at his life only moments prior.

"So...what are we gonna eat?" lazy, purple eyes lifted to meet sharp gold ones.

Ashiya remained silent, fixing him with a glare capable of sending even the purest of angels into the deepest crevices of hell as he dialed a number.

Maou felt his phone vibrate and excused himself for Chiho to take over as he moved toward a corner to talk undisturbed, "Ashiya? What's up?"

" _Sire...you do not possibly have take out services as well?"_ the voice of his former general rang in his ears and Maou rolled his eyes. He _knew_ something had happened!

"You've gotta be kidding me..." he ran a hand down his face in exasperation.

This was going to be a long day...

* * *

Ashiya bowed his head while still miraculously managing to eat his burger, "I thank you from the bottom of my heart, sire! You have truly saved us from starvation!"

Urushihara deadpanned, "We still had those chocolate chip cookies in the fridge-"

"I shall not poison my body with sugary products such as 'cookies'! Have you not read the latest edition of our landlady's magazine? It said eating sugary food only further enhances our fat supply, which is commonly known to cause diabetes and overweight," Ashiya said matter-of-fact and Maou gave him a strange look.

"Ashiya, you know our burgers are also fat-"

"Sire, please, let us feast in peace," Ashiya's chewing turned into full scale wolfing down of the burger and the nuggets, Urushihara and Maou shared a look and shrugged.

"Anyway, just what happened here while I was gone?" Maou looked around the room, spotting a large trash bag filled with strange rectangular things inside in one corner of the room.

At this, Ashiya glared icily at the former angel, causing Urushihara to clear his throat, "Yeah well...that's not important,"

Ashiya bristled, "Sire, this, this _cretin_ was working to making us broke! Have you noticed his latest purchases! Absurd! He will call that awful company so they take their things back and we get our money back, thankfully there is still a guarantee," Ashiya chewed more subdued on his food, watching how Maou's face darkened slightly as he looked at the smaller purple haired youth.

"You... _what_?! Urushihara! That had been over two months worth of my loan! You can't just randomly buy expensive things without first consulting Ashiya!" Maou barked at the purple haired demon, who seemed to try and shrink under the scrutinizing glare of his lord.

Ashiya nodded vigorously, feeling a sense of pride swell in his chest at the thought of being named the official "financial minister" of their castle.

Ahh...a financial minister...regulating all and any purchases within the household, buying everything on sale, waiting for the first day of the month to go grocery shopping for a week and perhaps even stopping at the candy store to buy a few sweets he had seen the humans take such delight in consuming...

"Ashiya? Hey, Ashiya?" Maou waved a hand in front of his subordinate's dazed face.

Urushihara snorted, "He's out of it, I think he's daydreaming of being a financial minister or whatever again," he shrugged, loudly munching on his fries.

Maou sighed and hung his head, excusing himself and hastily returning back to work. He had only so much time on his hands for deliveries after all.

Once arriving back at MgRonald's, Maou had to rub at his eyes to make a double take on the scene before him.

"W-What the-?! What are _you_ doing here?!" Maou pointed at none other than Emilia the Hero, accompanied by her human companion, sitting and laughing together with _Chiho!_ That traitor!

"Chi! What's the meaning of this?" Maou rested his hands on his hips, staring the ladies down, they had already _ordered_!

Chiho smiled brightly at Maou's arrival, "Ah, Mr. Maou! Don't worry, I already took their order while you were away on delivery," the smaller girl smiled impishly, a small blush coating her cheeks. Maou groaned.

Emi snickered, "Oh, what's wrong _Mr. Maou_? You look a bit _stressed_ ," she grinned like the devil at him, snickering to herself.

"Oh and by the way, I suggest you flavor your food more, the taste is quite _bland_ , right Rika?" Emi smiled at her friend, who only sported a confused look on her face.

"Umm, actually I think the food is just-"

"Mhm, that's right! It's just _terrible_! Well, I suppose we can't expect anything better than from _you_ anyway," there was a dangerous sparkle in her eyes as she seized Maou up, mocking him.

 _"_ _Oh I shall show you! Mocking the king of hell himself, worthless vermin! I shall enslave you once we return to Ente Isla and make you obey my every command!"_ a picture of Emilia the Hero, on her knees in front of his very throne, holding out a bowl of delicacies to her master as Maou's malicious laughter of triumph echoed through the majestic halls of his castle.

Maou shook the thought off and forced on a quivering smile, clasping his hands together in an effort to not try and claw at Emi's face.

"Well, actually, how about I invite you over to dinner and see for yourself how good our food is?" his eye twitched in annoyance and suddenly Rika sprung up.

"Oh! Like a date? I think that's a great idea!" she clasped her hands together, eyeing her friend with suspicion and excitement.

A hot blush flooded Emi's cheeks and Chiho just looked like she would faint, her eyes big and round and watery.

Emi spluttered, trying to find words that could diffuse the terrible situation that was quickly _not_ going in her favor, "W-what? H-ha! You must be completely insane to think I'd go out with you!" She flicked her long red hair over her shoulder, a nervous, quivering smirk on her lips as she tried to calm down her suddenly racing heart.

Maou quickly corrected himself, "Oh no, I didn't mean it like that. I actually meant to invite all of you to dinner at my ca-I mean apartment," he cleared his throat, raising an eyebrow when he noticed Chiho was hyperventilating.

"B-b-b-b-but a-all of us Mr. Maou?!" Chiho looked less than thrilled at the invitation.

Maou wasn't sure if he found her reaction disturbing or worthy of concern, "Well, yeah, Miss Suzuki is invited as well." And suddenly, an idea popped into his mind, more precisely something Emilia had said that one time, "In fact, I'm sure _Ashiya_ would be very happy to hear we would have guests over!" he laughed, trying hard to suppress his growing amusement at Ashiya's mortification once he told him the news.

Today was a good day.

* * *

"Y-You WHAT?!" Ashiya nearly suffered heart failure right there and then, gripping at his chest.

Maou tilted his head to the side, confused but still munching softly on the rice ball in his mouth, "I said I invited them over for dinner, that's fine right?" Ashiya's face was the equivalent of a tomato.

"B-but M-Milord what if...what if the Hero makes any attempts on your life!?" Ashiya's shivering grew worse.

The demon lord just shrugged casually, "Nah, she's tame. By the way, I think you're more nervous about her friend than Emi," Satan adopted a evil smirk, mischief apparent in his red eyes.

Ashiya scrambled to find words, ignoring the roaring laughter of the nosy fallen angel in the background, "W-well I...I of course not! Miss Suzuki, I believe, is well liked by the residents of the Devil's Castle that it should be no problem with her coming here," he took a deep breath, rubbing his hands over his apron as he tried to wipe off the sweat forming on his palms.

Urushihara decided to use the opportunity and make his presence known, "Oh? But I never met her before, so that means the only ones that really like her are dear Satan here and...well we all know how you react when somebody mentions her-" he was promptly shouted at by the taller general, an uncharacteristic outburst of barely suppressed violence.

" _That_ is none of your business! I suggest you stop meddling with my affairs and _eat_!"Ashiya just looked about ready to transform and slaughter him.

Urushihara blinked lazily, unimpressed at the demon's fit, "Eat what? Maou's eating the rest of what he brought from MgRonalds but you still didn't go shopping," he pointed out and Ashiya froze.

The blonde robotically turned his head to his master, who was still eating his chicken nuggets, undisturbed.

The demon king jumped himself when Ashiya's sudden loud shout penetrated the air, "OH MY GOODNESS! I have forgotten to go to the grocery store! Sire, please punish me!This is an unforgivable act worthy of death!" Maou set down his nugget box and sighed heavily.

Urushihara interrupted whatever Maou was about to say with a exasperated shout of his own, "JUST GO GET THE DAMN FOOD NOW!" Ashiya growled at his friend before Maou stood up, a shadow covering his face.

Ashiya expected the worst.

Maou suddenly lifted his head and smiled kindly, "It's no problem Ashiya, you can use Dullahan if you like,"

Ashiya was out the door in a heartbeat, grabbing a empty grocery bag and money from his secret stash, shouting from the street, "I SHALL BE RIGHT BACK MILORD!" the neighbors all looked at each-other quizzically, before deducing those must have been cosplayers.

As Ashiya sprinted to the store, he was thankful for his demonic stamina and endurance, he wasn't so sure if he would survive running so fast and for so long as a human. He dodged incoming shoppers as he practically flew into the grocery store, a small building reasonably well stocked and open longer than some others nearby.

Ashiya quickly found the correct isles for milk products and eggs. He was pleasantly surprised when he saw a discount reading to buy three carton boxes of eggs and get fifty percent off. He had tears of happiness in his eyes as he quickly filled his basket with the goods.

Next came finding the rice, he quickly took a package of milk before rounding the corner and what he saw next made him freeze in his tracks.

Thank you all for reading! :) **Cliffhanger! I wonder what Ashiya saw that made him stop like that? ;)**


	3. The Demon King's Feast Part 1

**_A/N:_** Hello everyone! Um…so it's been… (wince)A VERY LONG TIME. I'm so SORRY it took me so long, I had to get in the mood to write in this fandom again after starting all the other stories . Well, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and thank you so much for your support and patience! I never knew people still liked this story! T_T :)

 **ANSWERS TO REVIEWS:**

 **IAmAmazing326:** Thank you, I'm still trying to get the hang of writing Urushihara.

 **Davie232:** Heh, who knows, maybe they will both get them at the same time ;)

 **Emilia Setsuya:** Thank you so much! :3 I'm so very sorry it took this long, time flies so fast and at some points I forgot about it and…inspiration wouldn't strike .

 **Fredrickson the 96** **th** **:** Eheh, sorry about that (tho I take that as a compliment lol) Honestly, I wanted to wait until I get inspiration to not post a completely shitty chapter (I hope it worked somewhat)

* * *

 **The Demon King's Feast Part 1**

 _Previously on "The Devil's Life as a Part-Timer"..._

 _As Ashiya sprinted to the store, he was thankful for his demonic stamina and endurance, he wasn't so sure if he would survive running so fast and for so long as a human. He dodged incoming shoppers as he practically flew into the grocery store, a small building reasonably well stocked and open longer than some others nearby._

 _Ashiya quickly found the correct isles for milk products and eggs. He was pleasantly surprised when he saw a discount reading to buy three carton boxes of eggs and get fifty percent off. He had tears of happiness in his eyes as he quickly filled his basket with the goods._

 _Next came finding the rice, he quickly took a package of milk before rounding the corner and what he saw next made him freeze in his tracks._

Ashiya could feel the blood pumping in his ears as he suddenly felt a familiar but uneasy feeling settle into the pit of his stomach upon seeing it.

It was a human male, seemingly innocently searching for a bag of toast. He was tall, nearly as tall as Ashiya himself and wore a dark hoodie with a long dark jacket reaching till his knees, the hoodie was pulled over the person's head, one hand in his pocket as he reached for the toast with the other.

Ignoring the tingling sensations running up and down his spine, Ashiya moved passed him silently, grabbing rice along the way and heading to buy frozen French fries before heading for the cashier.

He didn't see the stranger looking at him from the corner of his eyes.

Counting the money in his hands, Ashiya smiled at the kind woman and gave her the money when she repeated the price that was already written on a small green screen. Taking the receipt with him and putting it into his bag, Ashiya walked calmly out of the grocery store turning in the opposite direction of where he previously came from.

The stranger followed him.

The strange man was just about to turn a corner he saw Ashiya disappear behind when the general himself suddenly appeared right behind him, gaze cutting as he held the stranger by the throat as blunt, human nails dug into the skin of his neck.

The stranger tensed and Alciel's gaze narrowed, demonic aura flaring in warning, he spoke in fluent Ente Islan, suspecting who the stranger was, " _You've been following me, why? I suggest you speak the truth or it will be the last thing that you'll ever speak again,"_ aura flaring again in warning, Alciel frowned and waited.

Carefully, the man pulled back the hoodie and Ashiya blinked, stark white hair greeted him along with a tanned face.

" _How odd, Satan's demon general has been said to have lost his edge while being trapped in the human world with his weak king,"_ the demon grinned but frowned when Alciel's grip around his throat tightened in warning.

 _"_ _Watch your mouth, messenger, or I shall gladly return your soul to the darkest hole you've crawled from in heaven,"_ the creature sighed again before relaxing, signaling for Ashiya to release him. Ashiya reluctantly did so and allowed the seemingly human figure in front of him to turn around.

Messy white hair accompanied cobalt blues and Ashiya's gaze narrowed, " _Speak. What does a mere messenger of God do in the realm of mortals? I thoughts angels were prohibited from meddling with human affairs,"_ Ashiya seized him up, not detecting an immediate threat, for now.

The angel snorted, snarling in Ente Islan, _"Pathetic demon. I was forced to enter the mortal realm by your doings alone,"_ the angel's hands curled into fists and he finally answered Ashiya's question, _"Michael has been in a rage over Lucifer's recent doings in supporting Satan's army during his war against the humans. He may have been exiled from Heaven but his punishment has yet to be granted,"_

Ashiya frowned, inwardly cursing Lucifer for all his stupid decisions up until now before speaking again, _"Michael? He is an archangel himself, why does he have anything to say against Lucifer's own doings?"_

The angel narrowed his eyes, biting his bottom lip, _"Are you not informed, devil? Michael has been accepted again among our own. He has taken Lucifer's place as God's favorite and is planning on waging a war against Satan again."_ A smirk curled his lips, twisting the angel's features into a sneer reminiscent of a devil's, " _Unfortunately, Satan has been missing from Ente Isla and Michael has grown impatient to wait. Tell your sire and Lucifer if they shall not accept Michael's challenge, then he shall wreak havoc over Ente Isla and all demons inhabiting it."_ the snarl that came from the angel could have likely come from a devil and Ashiya growled in response.

 _"_ _Why you-!"_ the angel evaded Ashiya's swipe and extended his wings, soaring up into the sky with the melodious chuckle angels were known for.

Glaring at the dark sky, Ashiya grit his teeth, contemplating what to do. He should definitely tell his Lord and Lucifer what just transpired, but what of his sire's plans of becoming MgRonald's manager?

Ashiya gathered his groceries and quickly ran toward Dullahan, mounting the bike and trying to figure out what to do. Michael was known to possess quite a temper for an angel and he was sure to make his threat a reality should Satan and Lucifer not answer to his challenge. But they were weak, they didn't have enough magic left to travel to Ente Isla, much less fight an army of angels with Michael as their leader.

They needed more time and they needed magic.

Speeding up, Ashiya ignored the fierce burning in his legs, clutching the groceries protectively with one hand while shakily driving from left to right toward home with the other.

The guests would be arriving soon, should he immediately tell Satan? No…it would ruin the evening. But this was important, guests or not he _had_ to inform him of the upcoming threat and Lucifer too. That Lucifer...

Skidding to a stop, narrowly avoiding a painful collision with the wall, Ashiya quickly parked Dullahan and chained him to one of the metal poles before making his way toward the stairs.

He stopped when he saw a large figure shrouded in shadows beneath the stairs, the figure spoke, and he immediately recognized who it was, "Ah, I see you've done some night shopping today,"

"Miss Shiba!" Ashiya quickly composed himself, offering his landlady a small smile, "Ah, yes, I believe so." He noted the cool temperature outside, "Pardon me, but I don't think it's wise to be outside at this time of night, you might catch a cold," the woman only hummed in response.

Ashiya contemplated to sneakily walk up the stairs and warn his master, until the woman spoke again, her words a mystery, "It seems like a storm is brewing," she stepped into the moonlight and Ashiya could have sworn her eyes glowed like a demon's.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Ashiya found his voice again, "A storm?" he looked up at the cloudless sky, "I doubt the weather forecast mentioned anything about a storm tonight…"

The landlady hummed again and Ashiya watched her disappear into the darkness again, her words still baffling him, "Perhaps it is not the weather you should be afraid of," her figure disappeared back into her own home, her words leaving a perplexed demon behind.

Ashiya frowned, " _What did she mean?"_ he had been slightly suspicious of their landlady's odd remarks, " _Could it be…she is from Ente Isla as well?"_ shaking his head, deciding this mystery is to be solved at a later date, Ashiya quickly ascended the stairs.

When he finally unlocked the door to the apartment, he was greeted with disaster.

Maou and Urushihara sitting at the table, the master peeling an apple while the angel brat was stealing pieces of the cut slices from his master's plate-

"WHY IS THE APPARTMENT NOT CLEANED?! OUR GUESTS WILL BE COMING SOON!" all thoughts of his previous encounter flew out the window when Ashiya quickly set the groceries on the table and grabbed the mop from the bathroom, quickly applying squeezing a small slice of leftover lemon over its moist surface to add freshness before furiously scrubbing the floors like a man possessed.

Maou blinked, apple slice sticking from his mouth as his gaze zeroed in on Urushihara, "You said Ashiya already cleaned,"

The former angel shrugged, "He cleans every day, what difference does a day make…" he was about to pop another slice into his mouth until it was suddenly snapped right from the air.

When a violent force shove him to his feet and something firm and long was pressed into his hands, "SCRUB!" Ashiya's finger was threateningly poised between the space of his eyebrows before the man set to work on opening the windows to let fresh air in so the floor dried quicker, "Sire! Please follow me to the bedroom, we need a change of wardrobe!"

Maou swallowed down the last of the fruit, raising an eyebrow as he got up and curiously followed his friend and former general into the smaller room, "…Wardrobe?"

Ashiya rummaged through their shared closet, throwing out three identical-looking, black suits along with matching white dress shirts, "Hey, wait, since when do we have these?" Maou picked one up that looked close to his size, inspecting it critically as Ashiya frantically lifted his own shirt over his head.

"I've allowed myself the liberty of saving some money in order to purchase them! I've seen commercials showing men wearing such fine garments to dinners and other formal gatherings, we absolutely cannot allow ourselves to walk like mere peasents to such events!" Maou had never before seen Ashiya change so quickly, then again, it wasn't like they used to change into their armors together back in Ente Isla.

Now that he thought about it, there were very rare instances where they _weren't_ wearing their armors. He distantly remembered sleeping in them as well, due to nightly raids or attempts at his life and his 'always ready for battle' mentality.

Maou froze when his friend looked at him, dress shirt buttoned and grabbing a pair of fresh socks, "What are you waiting for sire?! The ladies are ought to arrive at any time now!"

Maou sighed, "Don't worry Ashiya, I told them to come at six," he smiled, settling his hands on his hips confidently.

A pregnant pause settled between the two men, Ashiya frozen halfway into putting on a white sock when his eyes zeroed in on the small clock on the wall, "…It's five o'clock…"

Maou's eye twitched, "…Dinner isn't ready…"

"DINNER ISN'T READY!" both Ashiya and Maou screamed, causing Urushihara to slam open the door.

"Why the hell are you screaming?! That old hag will come back up and beat me with her broom aga-"

Urushihara stopped, looking at the scene before them, "Look, I know we sorta got dethroned and stripped of our powers and titles and everything, but I'm not going into the stripping business, forget it. You see this puny human body? Maybe with my angel one, I would have had no problem, but this just doesn't cut it," he crossed his arms with a grimace and silence settled over the trio.

Ashiya threw his belt at his face, "ARE YOU DONE CLEANING YOU FOOL?!"

Urushihara groaned from his position on the floor, an angry red welt on his forehead from where the belt hit him, "Argh, yes you stupid ass! Just calm down already!" he picked himself up off the floor, glaring at Maou, "Why don't you stop him?!"

Maou speed-dressed himself quickly during their brief skirmish, pulling on the black business pants, "Well, he's right! We don't have much time until the girls will get here and dinner isn't even done! Come on, get dressed and let's get to cooking!" he threw the pants designated for his smaller size at the fallen angel before hurrying after Ashiya, who was already making noises in the kitchen.

Urushihara stared at the black fabric in his hands, far softer than the belt had been and groaned, "I should have apologized to the old man, after all," with an exasperated sigh, Urushihara begrudgingly started taking off his clothes.

* * *

Chiho smiled happily, "I think it looks great on you Rika!" the girl giggled from her perch sitting on the arm of the couch, while Emilia frowned from her position not too far away on the chair, a small coffee table separating them.

They were at Rika's, waiting for her to put together her own outfit for the evening.

Emi herself didn't particularly put much thought into it, at least if asked, but she did search through her closet more than twice since she came home and had brushed her hair at least twice as much if not more. It was just an invitation to a simple dinner by none other than Lord Douchebag himself, it wasn't anything special or fancy or anything.

No need to doll up.

Emi sighed when Rika came out of her room, "Rika…I told you it's nothing formal, it's just a get together with…" she almost didn't want to say it, "… _friends_ who will eat together, it's not a big deal!" she crossed her arms, eyeing the outfit her friend wore critically.

Rika pouted, placing her hands on her hips, over the lavender, knee-length dress she was wearing, "So what? Who says a simple dinner with friends can't be fancy? Since Maou invited us over to their house, I don't think it will be food they got from MgRonalds so it might get a bit classy, who knows? Right Chiho?" she smiled at the smaller girl.

Chiho grinned, "Right! Besides, since it's Mr. Maou, it definitely will be a great evening!" ignoring the fact the girl working with the former demon king seemed to miss the question, Emi eyed her state of dress.

And felt rage bubbling slowly in her chest, like a slow burning fire.

She eyed the way the buttons of her dark red blouse stretched over her breasts.

….like a simmering flame kindling back to life…

She scowled at the way the tight leggings she wore accentuated her small but curvy legs.

…like a roaring forest fire burning everything in its wake…

Emi gripped the edge of her seat and dug her nails in at the way Chiho had done up her hair, perfectly brushed, perfectly styled, perfectly-

"Uh, Emi, are you okay? You're kind of destroying my furniture," Rika rose an eyebrow curiously at the way Emilia was death gripping the chair.

The hero immediately straightened, smiling innocently at her friend, "Oh, it's nothing! Just uh…nervous I guess for dinner!" that was a lie, but it was better than telling her real thoughts of sending Chiho away to Ente Isla, or just some other dimension really far away.

A devilish look crossed Rika's features, "Ah, I see, is it maybe because of a certain handsome devil?" she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and the brief mention of the demon had Emi tuning out the rest of the sentence.

She jumped up from her chair, "What?! How did you figure it out?!" her eyes flew open, thousands of thoughts running through her mind how Rika possibly discovered Maou's real identity.

Was it the eyes? His eyes _did_ look demonic. Was it his smile? He did have a creepy smile whenever he was plotting how to overthrow SFC!

It was his personality, it just _had_ to be-!

"Oh my god, don't tell me I was right all along?! You actually _like_ him?!" Rika's excited squeal snapped the hero out of her internal panic attack.

Her shoulders slumped in confusion, "I…wait, what?" she blinked.

Liked? Like who? What was Rika talking about?

The girl grabbed her friend's shoulders and practically shouted into her face, "Ohh, I knew those "meetings" you two had were actually dates! I knew you liked Maou! I mean, it was obvious since you started ditching me for him, but after I actually saw you two together it really clicked! You-"

Emilia quickly shook her head, "Wait, wait, wait! What?! Me and Maou?! Where did you get that idea?!" and _why_ was her stomach doing uncomfortable flips? She must be getting sick from the mere thought of liking that demon.

Rika's glee evaporated like steam, "But…didn't you just…admit it?" her hands dropped from her friend's shoulders and she sighed, "Oh bummer, I thought you could finally be an item and go on dates and stuff," she crossed her arms in disappointment.

Emi quickly recovered from her initial surprise, "H-Hey, wait, what about you and Ashiya, huh? If Maou and I are such a great couple then you and Ashiya are even better! We could even go on _double dates_ isn't that _right_ , Rika?" Emi grinned viciously.

A fleeting thought entered her mind about what in the world she was talking about, but it was gone the second she saw the pink cheeks of her friend, "Aha! So you thought about it, huh?!"

Rika turned around to hide her flaming face, pouting stubbornly, "Of course not! Don't be ridiculous! I don't even know him that well!"

During their argument, none of them noticed the still form of Chiho now laying on the couch, having fallen over from hearing the heart-crushing possibility of Emilia actually being in love with Maou.

Tonight was going to be very interesting.

* * *

Tonight was going to be an absolute _disaster!_

 _"_ _DO NOT PUT THE WHOLE ONION INSIDE THE POT YOU PEA-BRAINED IMBECILE!"_ Ashiya quickly prevented the worst by catching the onion mid-air, elbowing the purple haired male aside to save his soup in time.

Urushihara roared, "Hey! What's the big idea?! I've seen this in cooking shows idiot! They put the onion in the soup to make its flavor stronger with the vegetables!" Ashiya, who easily towered over the fallen angel, grit his teeth down at him.

"That is only when making a consommé or a bouillon soup! And since we make neither we shouldn't even _consider_ putting an onion in there! Why did you even peel one?!" Ashiya was at his wit's end, while Maou was calmly cutting the last of the carrots on a cutting board and dumping them in the slowly cooking broth for the soup.

Urushihara pointed at the former demon king behind Ashiya, "Maou said to peel one!"

The raven-haired male turned his head innocently, "I thought we were cooking filet mignon,"

Ashiya turned around to face him, "BUT WE DON'T HAVE ANY MEAT!"

Before the blond's head could explode, Urushihara rose his hand, "What's a filet minion?"

Maou quickly held onto Ashiya's torso and pulled when the demon general was about to lung for the unsuspecting Urushihara, "It's filet _mignon_ you uncultured you white winged bat!"

"Hey, who are you calling a _bat_ you two legged horse?!"

Maou sighed.

 **Sorry it's so short, but I hope it was okay! And yes, Ashiya is a bit OOC ^.^** Originally, in the scene where Ashiya encounters a messenger of the angels, it was supposed to be Rika, but it wouldn't have made sense for her to go that far to the grocery store, so I had to change it. :3


End file.
